


Strawberry Juice

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, implied sexual content at the end, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi drank too much of it.





	Strawberry Juice

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say except I'm going to be late bc of this. See you around, advance sorry for blueballing.

Kokichi should have not tested his bladder's strength. Drinking with his friends is fun, but while he knows that he's the only one that chose a non-alcoholic drink, it was his mistake for chugging an entire liter of strawberry juice to compensate.

Now he's having a hard time holding it in on the way home, squeezing his thighs together to prevent himself from pissing his pants in the dark alleyway. He's got clothes to change into but right now he thinks about the consequences, and fast. The urge gets stronger by the minute, face hot and heart pounding against his ribcage. As far as he knows, the neighborhood he's passing through is remotely quiet, so maybe....just maybe...

The very thought pushes him to get on with it.

In some way, this is like on the spot exploration of this kink he's been meaning to test out. Not that he could do this at home, no. Kokichi props his arm against the wall and faces it, his other hand undoing his own belt and zipper. There's already a wet spot spreading on his underwear, face burning with embarrassment. Is he really going to piss in public? His bladder says yes, staining more of the fabric as the burst urged him again. The sites told him it would feel good to do this, but the thrill of getting caught was something that added to the pleasurable experience. Taking out his half hard cock and aiming it at the wall, Kokichi supposes that it was true.

What the hell is this, _why isn't piss coming out now--_

"Oi, Ouma, is that you?" Hot liquid burst out as Kokichi almost jumped out of his skin, knowing the voice all too well, but it feels so damn good. Toes curling in his shoes, knees ready to give and make him fall... he calls out, "M-Mo....Momota-kun...hhhh!"

Kaito probably doesn't realize the extent of what he's really doing. The stream keeps going, almost tempted to moan out loud but he bites it down, more pouring out at he realizes that the taller is approaching him, walking behind him to talk. Not too close, but fuck, it's enough.

"That sure is a lot, what the hell. Did you drink too much alcohol, buddy?" Kaito asks him.

The remaining spurts sent tingles in his system and it was over, half regretting how he didn't control it better. "N-Not alcohol." Kokichi replied, breathing heavily and slowly calming down from his momentary high. Crap, he's still hard. Should he jack it while his classmate is here? Maybe it would creep out the other, but right now he can't bring himself to care, moving his hand in slow strokes.

Kaito's expression turned into a worried one as he felt the boy lean limp on him. "...y'know you should get home now if you're done." He prevented him from falling while avoiding looking at the boy's open pants. Kokichi's classmate isn't the best person there is, always being a loud dumbass that has an unhealthy obsession of keeping his hair up, but he can't deny that he was attractive. Could probably ask him to join his masturbation sessions just by having him watch. A perfect foil to turn into a fuckbuddy.

"S-Say, Momota-kun...would you like to help me out?" Kokichi asks as he unbuttoned his gakuran and dress shirt, halfway to expose his collarbone. The man visibly swallowed, but did not move away. "I'll make you feel good in return."


End file.
